


The child of Seraph

by Judai_Kun



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9307697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judai_Kun/pseuds/Judai_Kun
Summary: Adrien has lived his life in Paris, with his neglectful father. He was now attending school like a normal child his age, making friends with both humans and vampires. But what will happen when this life as he knows it, isn't all that he thought it was? What will he do when he finds his true origins?





	1. Chapter 1ish

**Author's Note:**

> Hey people, thought I would just tell you guys that this doesn’t exactly follow everything that happens in miraculous, like the order things go in and some background info, but it is for obvious reasons, so read and find out why :P. anyway I hope you guys like it, ill try to avoid adding spoilers :). Please review if ya haz da chance, now…enjoy 0w0

Paris, a city populated by Vampire and Humans. The two live together in peace and although some countries don’t get along with them, Paris has allowed for the two species to co-exist. Places like Japan didn’t accept the vampires to live alongside humans, so they wiped out the adults of the country and allowed for the young to live, although this caused a war between the two species. After a few years, a truce was formed and Japan is peaceful much like Paris now. Humans would supply blood for them and they would get along without any fighting.

Within Paris lived a boy, Adrien Agreste, a beautiful blonde model, with green eyes that seemed to glow and draw those around him near.

The hero of Paris, Chat Noir, hot black cat miraculous holder, the hero of Paris, who would take down those who are Akumatised and attack the city, messy blonde hair and beautiful green eyes. Adrien wore a ring that would transform him into Chat Noir when he called for his Kwami, Plagg to do so. 

Although Adrien was quite happy, he was neglected by his father and nearly constantly trapped within his house. I t was like his father was trying to hide him, to keep people from taking him away. They boy knew that it was due to him being a model, but he wanted to escape. Though it could also be the fact that the sun burns him easily that his father keeps him inside, but the vampires had created a device that will stop both humans and vampire from burning in the sunlight. Most of the time only vampires used them, but people could buy them too.

Adrien’s father had started allowing for the boy to go to a public school, but that was only because he wanted to keep the blonde from becoming rebellious and leaving while he wasn’t around.

One would assume that maybe his mother may be around for him, but she passed away about a year after the green eyed boy was born, according to his father. Adrien couldn’t even remember her. He has seen pictures, he knew he took after his mother, his green eyes, his pretty face and golden hair, but he couldn’t remember what she was like. Was she nice? Did she really care for his cold hearted father? Was she only in it for the fame? The boy didn’t know. He could remember the gentle touch of a blonde, and he could remember the brilliant green eyes peering at him. He assumed that was the memory he had of his mother, though part of him was telling him it was someone else.

He was grateful of course to be brought into this world, he felt like he didn’t fit into this family. He didn’t feel like his father cared for him as a son, but as an object. 

After Adrien gained his Miraculous, he would escape his room as Chat Noir, he would use the city of Paris as his playground. It’s a peaceful City after all, or at least it was a peaceful city. After Halkmoth came into existence, Chat Noir and Ladybug teamed up in order to take the Akumatised people and Vampires down that Halkmoth created.

Even if it was a pain to have to fight the creatures, Chat gained a friend from it. Ladybug said they shouldn’t reveal their identities to each other, but he was happy to have her by his side during a fight. She would also talk with him when he wasn’t happy and hep cheer him up. He wished she would tell him her true identity, but he didn’t want to upset her by finding out.

“M’lady, it’s getting late, we should head home.” Chat told the girl, after doing a couple of laps around the city.

“Yeah, your right.” Ladybug yawned, removing her yoyo and using it to swing away, calling out her goodbyes as she flew through the air.

He got home and lied down on his bed, detransforming, Plagg rolled onto the bed beside him.

“Need..Cheese!” The small cat said in a tone asking for sympathy, Adrien chuckled at the dramatic creature and handed him a slice of Camembert. It wasn’t long before the blonde fell asleep.

He woke up the following morning to his alarm blaring, he showered and headed out to have breakfast. Of course, as always, his father wasn’t there to eat with him. He ate what was given to him before leaving to go to school.

He quickly jumped out of the car, and ran into the school, heading straight to his desk where his friend was waiting for him.

“Hey man.” Nino greeted.

“Hey, how was your weekend?” Adrien asked.

“Pretty plain, just chilled at home and played games. How about you?”

“Had a couple of photoshoots.” The blonde replied.

“Sound pretty boring, I went to Mari’s house and played Ultimate Mecha Strike III. I think I'm nearly as good as her now.” Alya invited herself into their convocation. She leaned over her desk to talk to the boys in front of her.

“You two play that game too?” Adrien asked, excitement forming on his face.

“Of course, Marinette is the best at the game.” Alya informed the model.

“Dam right she is the best at it, I once tried beating her and I was wrecked in the first few second of the game starting.” Nino told them.

“I should have a round with her one day, I'm not too bad at the game.” Adrien smiled.

“Okay class, we’re starting lessons now.” The teacher announced as she walked to the front of the room.

As she was getting to the first part of the days lesson, the door of the classroom burst open. Marinette was gasping for breath, she quickly apologised for being late and went to her seat.

“So why are you late this time?” Alya asked in a whisper.

“I was up late working on designs and slept through my alarm.” The girl whispered back.

The teacher continued teaching the class announcing the work that they would be doing and walking everyone through it. The bell rang, announcing a lunch break, as the students started packing up the teacher started announcing homework.

“Okay class, you are all to bring in a baby photo for the assignment. You may leave now.” The teacher exited the classroom.

“Did you model when you were a baby as well?” Nino asked Adrien.

“Hmm, I don’t know, I can’t remember seeing any pictures of when I was a baby.” Adrien told the other.

“Wait…You don’t have baby pictures, but your job requires for you to constantly be in pictures?”

“I probably do have some baby pictures somewhere.” Adrien laughed.

“You were probably adorable as a child.” Marinette said, although she hadn’t meant for him to hear it.

Adrien turned and smiled at her, causing the girl to blush.

“Do you have any picture of when you were younger?” Adrien asked her.

“Uh, y-yeah.” She picked up her phone, scrolled for a second, then handed it to him. “That’s w-what I l-Iooked like.”

There was a picture of a small girl, wearing a pink dress and playing in some flowers. Her blue eyes were gleaming with happiness.

“You look so cute.” Adrien told her, handing her phone back. She became as red as a tomato.

“Th-Thank you.” the girl stuttered out.

“Oh yeah, Mari! Adrien told us that he plays Ultimate Mecha Strike! He claims to be good at it, you should see how good he is!” Alya told the girl, whose face turned back to its original colour, and it became one of confidence.

“Oh, I see, well then I guess I’ll have to test him.” She smiled as she said this.

“How about after school, we all head to Mari’s house and take turns at trying to beat her?” Alya asked the boys.

“Sounds good!” Nino replied.

“Yeah, I think I can get my father to let me out of the house for about an hour.” Adrien told them thinking of how he was going to convince his father.

“Oh! I want to come too!” Rose, a vampire announced to them. “Can me and Juleka come?” She asked, deciding she that Juleka, another vampire would come.

“The more the merrier!” Marinette told them.

The end of the school day came quickly and they all made their way to Marinette’s house. As they were about to enter her room, she froze up.

“Um, can you guys wait out her for just a minute, I have to quickly clean up a little.” Before listening for a reply, she darted into her room, they could hear muffled, incoherent shouting then the door opened again, Marinette signalling for them to enter.

They started playing the game, but the blue eyed girls parents entered asking if they would like some food, which everyone quickly filed out to have some of the Dupain-Cheng’s food.

“I assume your parents are good cooks?” Adrien asked, never having had food outside of his house before.

“That’s right, you probably haven’t tried it before have you? Will you be allowed to have some? Being a model and all, it may not be good for you and..”

“It’s all good, I just won’t tell my father.” Adrien cut her off, smiling.

It wasn’t long before everyone had left, Adriens driver still hadn’t come to collect him. He thought it was abnormal, but he received a message from his father that the driver may be late as he was currently running errands for the designer.

“You can just hang here for a bit then.” Marinette’s father told him. “Come and help me beat Mari in Ultimate Mecha Strike, maybe we will stand a chance against her.” The man smiled.

As they played, Adrien saw that Marinette was quite competitive. She seemed to be uncomfortable around him at school, but now she seemed relaxed. She would grin victoriously, her eyes burning with excitement. It reminded Adrien of Ladybug a little bit.

It wasn’t too long before Adrien heard the car beep from outside, signalling for him to leave.

“You can come back any time.” Marinette’s mother told him.

“Yes, you are always welcome.” Her father then said.

“I’ll see you tomorrow Adrien.” The girl then shyly told him. He smiled and said his goodbyes.

As soon as he got home, he was told that he had to have dinner. After he went to his room. He lied down on his bed. He was bored, there was nothing for him to do, and he was thinking of going and climbing the Eiffel tower as Chat Noir, but then remembered his homework. He left his room and knocked on the door of his father’s office. There was no answer, so he opened the door.

Adrien knew that the man kept a photo album on his bookshelf, which may have some pictures of when he was younger. He began scanning the books, until he found on labelled ‘Adrien’. Curious, he pulled it from the shelf.

He opened it to find a picture of two people. One a blonde with blue eyes in one picture and another picture with red eyes. A vampire. The other picture was a black haired boy, with green eyes. The pictures were labelled ‘Seraph holders’.

He turned the page and found a picture that had his name on it. A picture of him as a baby, but underneath the picture had, ‘Child of the seraph holders’. 

“What?” Adrien said aloud, confused. He flipped to the next page. It was a drawing, a picture of a women that didn’t have a face or hair yet. When Adrien looked to the next page he found the same picture, but this time with his green eyes and blonde hair added to it. His ‘Mother’. She wasn’t real. The picture he had seen of her were fake. 

‘Does that mean father…no he has to be my father.’ Adrien told himself, panicking.

Quickly flipping to the next page it showed how the vampires had created a way for two male and two women to create a child with their genetics. 

In his father writing he found notes.

‘Adrien is the child of the Seraph wielders, he will have great power with the genetics of the two. With vampire blood and the blood of a human he has great potential to become a weapon that I can have under my control.’

‘A weapon, I'm just a weapon to him. My father thinks of me as a weapon. Wait, no he isn’t my father. He took me from my true family.’ He boy felt tears begin to form in his eyes. He heard the door open and quickly turned to face who had entered.

His ‘Father’. The man looked shocked to see the boy there.

“Adrien, what are you doing in here?” The man asked in a stern tone, before seeing what was in his hand. “Put that book back.”

“I’m not your son.” Adrien told him.

“So you have already seen it?”

“What do you hope to gain by doing this?” Adrien asked.

“Having the power of seraph will allow for me to take control of all living beings. I'm not a strong or well-known vampire, but I'm going to change that, by using you.”

“Vampire?” Adrien was shocked to hear this. “So you took me, for your own gain? What makes you think I'm going to do as you say?”

“I'm not giving you a choice.” The man sadistically smirked.

Adrien clutched the book tightly to his chest, figuring out what he would do next.


	2. Chapter 2ish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens after the last chapter happened....soz just read and find out lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyo, I decided to update before people start getting mad at me furr not updating fast enough. I just finished writing another fic, it ended up with 15 chapters :) . Anywayz…time to try and remember what I wrote in the last chapter ;P. Also pls review if ya haz da chance, now…enjoy 0w0

“I’m not a strong or well-known vampire, but I'm going to change that, by using you.” Gabriel finished his sentence, Adrien of course looked shocked by the new found knowledge.

“Vampire?” This was the first time for the boy to hear this. “So you took me, for your own gain? What makes you think I'm going to do as you say?”

“I'm not giving you a choice.” The man smirked at the blonde, who flinched away.

Adrien clutched the book tightly to his chest, figuring out what he would do next. His mind was racing, causing it to become difficult to find an escape route. His ‘Father’ got closer to him.

“Plagg! Claws out!” The green eyed boy yelled at his Kwami, causing the small cat to get sucked into his ring. The magic of his miraculous flowed over his body, soon his staff out and ready to defend himself.

“As I thought, that ring looked like the one I had researched.” The older man laughed. “Both your power and the power of your miraculous will be mine. Nooroo! Transform me!” The butterfly Kwami then transformed Gabriel into Halkmoth.

“Y-You’re the one that has been causing trouble within Paris?” Chat asked.

“Of course! It should have been obvious.”

Chat decided that he would leap over Halkmoth and escape, but apparently the man had figure he would do this. As the black cat miraculous holder jumped, Halkmoth swung his walking stick into Chats stomach, and slamming him into the ground.

Chat coughed, while the man towered over him, his smile sadistic. The teen used his staff to knock Halkmoth over, while the man was on the ground he ran out the door. Running down the stairs, nearly reaching the door.

“You thought you would get away that easy? I am a vampire, I'm faster than a human.” The butterfly Miraculous holder now stood halfway down the stairs and he was walking slowly towards Chat.

‘I'm half vampire! I can do this, I can run as fast as him, if not faster.’ Chat quickly thought. He grabbed the door handle and ran out the door. Halkmoth was already on his trail.

‘Faster! I have to run faster!’ The green eyed boy told himself. Chat could feel the heat of the other man’s hand, reaching towards him arm.

The hero of Paris slammed his foot into the ground and allowed for the momentum of the impact propel him forward quicker. He was moving so much faster than he ever had before. Soon the boy could no longer hear the footsteps of his ‘Father’ behind him.

Chat came to a stop in a park, he gasped for breath looking around. It was dark. He didn’t know what to do. Where could he go? What will he do with the knowledge he now holds?

“Chat?

He looked to see blue eyes, before he passed out from the pain in his stomach his ‘father’ had caused and the thoughts flying through his head.

He woke up in a room that was filled with a lot of pink. He quickly sat up, feeling the bruise under his outfit. 

“Where am I? Wait, this is Marinette’s room. How’d I get here?” Chat began questioning himself. Marinette’s door opened, Chat quickly tried to hide, while being ready to take any attack that may come for him.

“Chat, what are you doing?” Marinette asked.

“How did I get here?” He quickly questioned.

“You ran into the park, you looked confused. I called out to you, then you passed out.” The dark haired girl told him.

“Oh.” Was all he could reply, he sat down taking a deep breath. He calmed down, until his miraculous let out a shrill beep, causing him to go into panic again. He saw the bathroom door and bolted in there, allowing for his transformation to undo.

“You okay in there Chat?” Marinette asked. Although she knew how the miraculous work, she decided it would be best to act clueless.

“Uh yeah, just really needed the toilet.” He lied, thinking how stupid it sounded. “I don’t suppose you have any cheese?”

“Y’know, cheese will make you need the toilet even more.” He could hear the smirk in her voice.

“Purrty please Purrincess. I really need it.” Adrien told her, although it felt weird saying it when he was in his civilian form.

“Well we should have some. Just wait.” He heard her bedroom door close, he sighs in relief.

“You owe me big time.” Plagg immediately told him.

“I know, I'm sorry.” He apologised, a guilty look upon his face.

“I guess it isn’t entirely your fault. Who would have thought your father was Halkmoth.”

“Who would have thought he isn’t actually my father.” The blonde muttered. “What am I supposed to do now?”

“Stay put. Marinette may help us hide. He now knows that you are a Miraculous holder, we can’t risk you going out. He will find you.” Plagg explained. 

“What about school?” Adrien asked.

“Are you seriously worried about that right now?” Plagg asked incredulously.

“Yeah you’re right.” Adrien sighed. “I need to find those two, my actual parents.”

Suddenly Adrien heard Marinette’s bedroom door open. Plagg goes straight through the bathroom door.

“PLAGG!” Adrien call.

“Cheeeese!” Plagg cries enthusiastically, while a squeak could be heard from Marinette, as the Kwami appears.

“I’m sorry Marinette, he couldn’t wait apparently.” Adrien tells her.

“It’s okay.” The blue eyed girl then remembers that she isn’t meant to act like a kwami is a normal thing. “Uh, So what is this thing?”

“That’s Plagg, he is what give me my powers.”

“I see.”

“Plagg hurry up, I need to change back.”

“Or you can stay in there so I can have a break.” Plagg tells him smirking.

“I’m not staying in here!”

“What a shame.” The small cat told him with a mouthful of cheese.

Marinette gives a small laugh at their interaction. “How about I give you a mask to walk around in.” She joked.

“Yes! Please do!” Adrien quickly replied. She was surprised, he could reveal himself at any moment with a normal mask on.

“You know that is pretty risky, right?” Marinette asked him.

“Yeah, but I don’t want to stay in here.”

The girl sighed, she pulled out a mask she had. She had an idea and smirk. She walked to her cupboard and pulled out a jacket. Opening the door Adrien was behind, the dark haired girl put her arm in with the clothes. When they were taken from her grasp, she removes her hand.

After a few minutes the door opens.

The boy now wore the mask, and a hooded jacket that had cat ears on it.

“Very funny Princess.” Adrien tells her a humourless smile on his face.

“You’re still wearing it aren’t you?” She laughed. He grumbled in reply. “Tell me Chat. What were you doing in that park?”

“I was running.”

“What were you running from?”

“Halkmoth.”

“You found out who Halkmoth is? Does Ladybug know?”

“No, not yet. I will tell her soon.” His green eyes meet Marinette’s. “I need to ask a favour of you. Please let me stay here.”

“Why? You have a home right?”

“Um, yeah. Halkmoth, uh…he know where I live. So I can’t go back.”

“Well I guess I can hide you for a while.”

“Thank you Marinette.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okies dats done now. Sorry, not much really happened. Anyways, I hopefully I can get the next chapter out sooner than this one. 
> 
> Anyway,
> 
> See ya next chapter, ba bye.


	3. Chapter 3ish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of stuff doesnt happen yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy…….sorry, ive been busy, can’t remember the last time I had a day off :( . anyways, its here now, next chapter more will happen, but for now this will suffice. Enjoy 0w0

Adrien stares at the ceiling, a feeling of uncomfort filling him. He glances over at Marinette who is in her bed, inhaling and exhaling softly and evenly in her slumber. The mask he is wearing falls over his eyes. Grumbling at the lack of sight, he pulls it off.

‘I’ll just put it back on in the morning.’ The blonde thought to himself.

Hearing a snore next to himself, he knew Plagg was also asleep. He could swear there was a quiet snore of another within the room, although he decided it was all in his head. 

He pulled out the book he had kept hidden, and went and sat at Marinette’s desk. He switched on a lamp that was there before opening it. He skipped past the pages in which he had already seen. There were pictures and small details of is true parents.

‘What if they don’t miss me, or even care that I am gone?’ Adrien thought to himself, drawing tears to his eyes.

“Chat?” He heard Marinette’s voice from the bed above the desk.

“Y-yes Princess?”

“What are you doing up?” She questioned him, he sees her legs swing over the top of the ladder, he gasped quickly pulling the hood up to cover his face. He glanced over to see the mask was discarded upon her lounge. “You took the mask off?”

“Uh, yeah. It was getting uncomfortable while I was sleeping so I removed it.” He quickly explained, voice nervous.

“What’s that book?” She asked, leaning to look over his shoulder, careful to make sure she didn’t look at his face.

“It’s got some information on my parents.” Adrien told her, shutting it. “I would show you, but sadly that would risk revealing my identity.”

“Oh, okay.” Marinette walked over to the couch and picked up the mask, then walked back over to the green eyed boy.

“Thanks Purrincess.”He quickly put the mask back over his eyes, then faced her.

“Chat, have you been crying.” The dark haired girl asked, quickly examining his face.

Raising his hand to his eyes, Adrien dries any tears that may have still been there. “N-no.. I was just…um….Can I tell you something?”

“I guess you can.”

“I found out, my father, he isn’t really my father. That would be fine, I mean a lot of people adopt, but he has lied to me about everything, not only that, but rather than adopting, it was more like kidnapping. My true parents, one human, the other vampire, have been missing me for many years. What if…What if they don’t care? They may not want me back, or be looking for me.” As the boy finishes his sentence, a tear runs down his cheek.

Marinette pulls him into a comforting hug. “Chat, I'm positive that anyone who was blessed with a sweet boy like you, would care and want you to return safely.”

“Don’t you mean PAWsitive?”

Marinette laughed, although she thought his puns were silly, she wanted to comfort him, so she acted like it was funny. “Go to sleep Chaton, it’s not good for your body to be awake all night.”

“I was technically asleep earlier.”

“That wasn’t enough sleep to sustain the human body throughout the day, therefore, you need to sleep.”

The teen boy finally agreed to try and sleep. As he went back to his place on the girls lounge, Plagg gently shuffled closer into Adriens bodies warmth.

When the sun hit him the following morning Adrien woke up. Marinette was still comfortably snoozing, although the time on her clock pointed out that it was about time for her to rise.

“Mari.” Adrien gently called her name giving her a slight nudge, she rolled over mumbling ‘5 more minutes.’ “Princess, you’re going to be late for school.”

With those words, she bolted up quickly into a sitting position. She looked at the time, sighing in relief that she wasn’t late.

“Naughty kitty, you scared me!” She scolded in an uncaring tone, still half asleep. As she spoke, she lightly patted his head. She then lied back down.

“Marinette, you have to get ready.”

She flopped out of bed and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. The boy heard the shower start up. He nearly thought he could hear Marinette talking to someone in there, but he assumed it was all in his head.

The water stops. Adrien hears her shuffling around in the bathroom, then a groan.

“Uh, Chat?” He hears through the door.

“Yes Princess?”

“Could you Purrhaps grab me a set of clothes from the cupboard.” She asked, adding a pun to help get him to do it.

“Um sure, which ones?” the blonde asked as he opened the door to her cupboard. His face immediately turned red at the sight of her underwear.

“Underwear and something I can wear to school.”

Adrien looks into the closet and sees the clothes that she would usually wear. He was about to reach for them when he saw a pink dress with a dark jacket. Immediately changing his mind, he picks them up. Now underwear.

‘Strawberries.’ He mumbles to himself as he picks up a matching bra and underwear with strawberry design on them. His face is as red as Ladybugs outfit as he carries them to the bathroom door. He knocks and Marinette’s hand reaches out to quickly swipe the clothes from his grip.

“W-why these clothes?” Marinette asked.

“They look different from the usually, and I thought you would look good in them.” The green eyed boy explained.

The dark haired girl emerges from the bathroom. She quickly glances at the blonde, who is wide eyed as he looks at her.

“What’re you looking at?”

“A pretty girl….I UH MEAN, NOTHING.” His face was once again red. “You should leave your hair down, it really suits you.”

“Um, sure.” Marinette looks surprised by what he said. “I’ll be right back.”

Marinette leave the room, while Adrien looked to Plagg, who was tiredly floating next to him.

“I want cheese.” The cat yawned.

As if the words summoned her again, Marinette returned to the room with cheese and a pastry for Adrien.

“You are an angel!” The cat Kwarmi told the girl, diving onto the cheese.

“Okay, so, feel free to use my computer or whatever is in here. I guess you can go out if you want, but if your ‘father’ is out there, he may be trying to find you.” The girl tells him grabbing her bag. “I am going now. See you.”

With that the girl is gone.

“Are you done Plagg?” Adrien asks.

“You want to go out? You will get found!” the cat told him.

“He probably won’t want to cause commotion so I should be safe for a while. “The green eyed boy told him. “Okay claws out.”

The green light flashes through Marinette’s room. He waits for Marinette to be out of sight before leaping towards the school. Finding a hiding spot he de-transforms, taking the jacket and mask off and putting them in a bag.

He walks out casually, then spots the girl, her hair blowing gently in the wind.

“Hey Marinette, that’s a nice dress.”

“Th-thanks.” The blue eyed girls cheeks dusted with pink.

They both walked into the school together, it was a quiet, but comfortable walk. They walked into the classroom, and the student went quiet. Alya jumps up from her seat and walks to Marinette.

“Girl, you look great! I told you that dress would look good. Why haven’t you worn it before?” Alya quickly started conversing.

“Just didn’t feel like wearing it I guess.”

The teacher enters the room announcing the start of classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ill try to have the next chapter out sooner. see ya.

**Author's Note:**

> Dats it furr now….OMG THAT PUN…YA GET IT ‘FURR’ :D . anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this, ive been meaning to write this for a while, but I get distracted easy apparently :P anyway, please review and tell me what you thought. Should I continue? Anyway if I do continue, I hope to see you next chapter, BA BYE 030


End file.
